Ice Cold Love
by Lilly-San
Summary: Envy's the new guy at school and he's giving our favorite chibi just a little TOO much negative attention. What could it all mean? And why does Envy act the way he does?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly-San: hey it's Lilly here! I'm kinda new to this whole fanfiction thing so here's my new story about Ed and Envy! It's called Ice Cold Love and I hope you all like it!

Ed: Yeah, cause I'm in it, duh! This is AU by the way…

Envy: And Lilly-San does NOT own FMA!

Wrath: Let's rock n' roll!

Ice Cold Love

Chapter 1: Lonely

On a cold October morning, Edward was getting ready for his same old, boring school. He didn't like school because people called him names like shorty, full metal shorty, pipsqueak, and midget. He always responded in his familiar catch phrase, "Who are you calling so short that I am the last to feel rain when it drops." In math class as the teacher was about to give a lesson when a student walked through the doors. The teacher politely said "We have a new student." "The names Envy," Said the teen. The whole class eyes glisten with joy, even Edward's. He took a sit next to Ed and said, "Hey what's your name?" Ed shuddered to say his name. Envy rudely said, "Speak up." "Ed," he said softly.

During lunch Edward, as usual, sat by himself. As he was about to chomp into his sandwich that he got from Subway, he saw a dark figure approaching him, he looked up and saw it was Envy. Envy sat next to him and they started having a conversation. Soon after they both heard a familiar voice calling to Ed saying, "Big Brother it's me Al!" Envy quickly got up and said, "Gotta go!" Then he left. As Al was running over to Ed, he fell and smashed his face into Ed's food. Ed growled, "AL, YOU FAT FUCK!" Al looked at his brother with watering eyes, "I'm sorry…"

The next period was math. Edward was sad because Envy was not in that class. He could not concerted. The teacher shrieked loudly, "ED! What's a plus b?" Ed looked at her, "Uhhh…Envy?" The class laughed loudly. Class then is over and Ed is walking down the hallway when he bumps into Envy again. "Move outta the…oh, it's you Ed," Envy says. Ed blushes, "Yeah, hey Envy. Do you want to go to the upcoming dance with me?" Envy blushed and said, "No." Ed looked depressed and started walking away when Envy said, "Wait, I was kidding, I'd love to."

CLIFFHANGER!

Envy: That was beautiful because I was in it!

Ed: No, cause I was in it! (Both started fighting)

Wrath: You crazy couples!

Lilly-San: Read and review please!


	2. Panic! At the Prom

Lilly-San- Hey it's Lilly again, now I'm writing part two to Ice Cold love

Envy- which is still about me!

Wrath- I'm in it too!

Envy- Yeah, but no one cares about you

Wrath- SHUT UPPPP!(Start fighting)

Ed- I'm the main character

Envy and Wrath- NO YOUR NOT!(Ed, Envy and Wrath start to fight)

Lilly-Let the story begin

Ice Cold Love

Chapter 2: Panic! At the Prom

It was the day of the Jefferson school dance, Ed was as nervous as ever. "What will I wear, a dress, or a tux." "I think I will wear a dress." Ed was wearing a beautiful white dress and glass shoes he felt like Cinderella. He heard the doorbell ring; he ran down stairs and opened the door. It was Envy. He was wearing an all black tux and looked very sharp and slick in it. His wild hair was combed slightly and he wore that black headband he always wore.

"You look beautiful!" Ed said to Envy. "You too," Envy said to Ed, "now let's go." as Ed walked outside, he saw a beautiful stretch black limo. Ed gasped, "Oh wow!" The two went inside the limo. Soon after, they arrived at the school. At school, they saw familiar people such as Wrath and Al. "BIG BROTHER, YOU LOOK BEAUTFUL!" Al yelled. He expected Ed to say, "You too," but Ed ignored him. They started playing a popular song called, "Lean with It, Rock with It" and Ed smiled, "That's my song." He started to lean with it and snap his fingers like they did in the video. Envy also started to gyrate his hips. Wrath also started to dance to Envy a little closely.

Envy went to Ed and said, "Let me freshen up a bit." Wrath said, "Me too!" And the two walked away. Ed got a little suspicious and he waited and waited and waited until he decided to go to the bathroom to see what was going on. When he went in there, he saw Envy KISSING Wrath! "Ed, it's not what it looks like!" Envy said. Ed glared, "It looks exactly what it is! I hate you Envy you man whore!" Then he ran away with his dress all floating behind him.

Outside, he runs into a dark alley when he sees a dark figure. As he looks closer, he sees Mustang. "…M…m…mustang?" Mustang smirks, "Hello…Edward.

CLIFFHANGER!

Ed: WHAT DID YOU DO LILLY!

Lilly:……………….A little this and that…

Envy: I'm not a whore who likes that mismatched looking kid?

Wrath: WHO YOU CALLING A MISMATHCED KID? (Both get in a fight)

Lilly-San: Please read and review it will make me really happy!


	3. Envy To The Rescue!

Lilly-San- Time for a new chappie! Yay!

Envy- I'm exited because I want to see what happens to Ed

Ed- Ahhhhhh!

Mustang- Ha ha ha ha!(grins evilly)

Ed- (starts crying)

Lilly- Enjoy! (Oh and this is a out of character story)

Ice Cold Love

Chapter: 3 Envy to the Rescue!

Mustang quickly grabbed Ed and threw him into a van. Ed couldn't fight him back. He started to slowly take off Ed's clothes and Ed started to cry.

"Stop! Why are you doing this," because it is fun"! As Envy was sitting in a corner he heard Ed's cry for help. Envy didn't hesitate to run to his rescue.

"Ed!" "Mustang what are you doing to Edo!" "Just giving him some dessert, do you want some? "It is vanilla" Hell no! I'd rather get Al's dessert then your potato heads. "Mustang and Envy started to fight. After one hour of kicking and snapping, Envy was declared winner.

"Ha! I won you nugget head, Ed are you ok!" "Let me alone you whore." "Look I'm sorry the truth is….. I love you, you are so, so special to me. "You are the hottest thing I ever saw, the thing you saw with wrath was a mistake and I promise to never do it again, I was blind mot to see how gorgeous you look every day." "What I am trying to say here is I'm sorry and will you forgive me."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Cliffhanger

Lilly- Wasn't that the most tear dropping/funny/and romantic thing you ever read!

Al- Yes! It made me cry (sniff)

Ed-……………………………..

Mustang-……………………….

Envy-……………………………

Lilly- Please read and review


	4. Forgiveness

LillySan- Hey What's up, I'm back with a new chapter!

Ed- Boooooooooooooooooooo!

Lilly- What did you just say, come with me Edward

Ed- Ok, (in the closet) Ahhhhhhhhhh, why do you have a chainsaw?

Lilly- No reason

Ed- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ice Cold Love

Chapter 4: Forgiveness

"What I am trying to say here is I'm sorry and will you forgive me."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ok, Envy I'll give you another chance

"Yessss! Thank you, "I'll forgive you on one condition." "What's the condition?" "Spend a day with my brother"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't want to spend a day with a gay looking fat fuck that hasn't been through puberty."

"Do it or else." "Fine I'll do it"

Cliffhanger!

Lilly- This was a pretty short story, kind of like Ed.

Ed- Whatttttttttttttttttttttt

Envy- I still don't want to hang out with Al

Lilly- Too bad it is my story.

Envy- Or is it?

Lilly- O.k.! Please read and review


	5. My Date With Ed's Brother

Lilly- Hey I'm back, sorry I was gone for a while but now I'm back

Ed- In the last story envy agreed to spend a day with al for Ed to forgive him

Lilly- lets begin!

Ice Cold Love

Chapter 5: My date with Ed's brother

Envy! Al's waiting out side for you. Ok! I heard you the first time.

As Envy walked outside he saw al wear a green Polk-a-dot shirt and pink jeans. Hi Envy Al said nicely, Ewwwwwww oh hell noooo. Did you get dressed in the dark or something? No my momma dressed me. Uhhh! Momma's boy. What? Nothing.

Let's just go before some one sees me with you. When they got in the pink car Al turn on the radio, it stated to play I'm a Barbie girl. Turn it off before I make you my slave. What? Nothing.

As they were driving Al said I have to use the bathroom, Hold it No way! Fine stop by the gas station. The car stopped quickly and al ran out!

Ha ha ha ha ha! Idiot Envy grabbed the wheel and drove off.

Cliffhanger

Lilly- ahhhh another evil story

Envy – im not that evil

Lilly- yes you are

Envy – I know

Lilly- please read and review


End file.
